Yes Naruto-sama
by spazzgirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno is your average college student trying to get through life. Not only that but she also works at a maid café. But what happens when Sakura causes some trouble when she first meets Naruto Namikaze? Now our favorite rosette has to pay the price. Complete AU and OOC. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Naruto-sama**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here with a new story. It's been a while since I've came up with a multi-chapter NaruSaku story. Anyways this is going to be a bit different NaruSaku story than most NS fics here. Sakura is gonna be a maid working at a maid café and Naruto is a multi-billionaire playboy. This is also going to take place in the human world. **

**I'm also aware that I have some other stories that need updating but I don't have creative juices for those stories and the plot bunnies are after me for writing this story. So let's get with the summary.**

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno is your average college student trying to get through life. Not only that but she also works at a maid café. But what happens when Sakura causes some trouble when she first meets Naruto Namikaze? Now our favorite rosette has to pay the price.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters in the show**

**Anyways Naruto and the rest of the gang are between the ages of 19-27. So let's get this show on the road.**

A tired sigh was let out of the lips of the 19-year-old Sakura Haruno. She had just finished going through a torturous lecture in Sociology. Ever since she had entered her second semester of college life was just not easy for her anymore especially since she lived by herself in an apartment.

"So Sakura have any plans for tonight?"

Another sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "Ino you should know that I'm _always_ busy every day."

"I know but still, all you do is work and you don't even have time to relax. Besides what's wrong with missing one day of work?" This caused Ino to receive a glare from her childhood friend. "Sorry, sorry, still you should just have a day for yourself to relax. I'm sure even your mother would want you to take a break."

"I know that Ino, it's just that I can't afford to miss a day of work and I need the money too."

Ino gave up knowing that there was no way she could convince Sakura to take a break from work. "Alright well I'll see you whenever." With that the platinum blonde haired girl walked out of the lecture room.

After putting her books back into her bag, Sakura got up and left the room and headed towards the bus stop. It took a good twenty minutes for Sakura to get back to the apartment, which was located in a small yet peaceful city. She liked how it wasn't too far from her college campus. Sure she could've dorm but Sakura liked her privacy and was willing to pay the rent for apartment. The rosette said goodbye to the bus driver and headed towards her apartment. It was 5:45 pm right now and Sakura didn't have work until 7:00 so she still had time to eat, change and take a nap. After walking three flights of stairs, Sakura finally arrived to her apartment, the one thing she liked about her apartment was that it had a nice view of the city. Once opening the door of her apartment, the first thing Sakura noticed were the bills she still needed to pay off, but at least her landlord was nice not to bother her for money she still owed.

Sakura placed the bills on top of the counter and headed towards her room. Her apartment wasn't too big or too small, it was small but it still had enough space for her to move around and along with some furniture. Once she entered her room, Sakura threw her school bag onto the floor and threw her body on top of her bed. It was six already and she still had time for a quick little nap. She had set her alarm to wake her up at 6:20 and then drifted off to sleep needing her energy for work. Twenty minutes later Sakura was up and getting ready for work. Changing into a bit more comfortable clothes, quickly she ate a light snack and headed out the door. The one thing she liked about her work it wasn't too far where she lived, after looking at her watch she noticed it was one 6:35 so she had enough time to stop by a small coffee shop to get an ice latte. After waiting in line for a good three minutes and waiting for her latte for five minutes it was already 6:43 and it only took her to get to work in ten minutes. Once the worker handed over her ice latte, Sakura turned around and prepared to walk to work, but what she wasn't prepared for was to bump into someone _hard_, causing her to spill her ice latte on the person she had bump into.

Sakura had blushed at what just happened. "I am so sorry."

"You should be this jacket costs me three thousand dollars." The rosette looked up and saw who the voice belonged to. It was a blond haired guy, who looked the same age as her if not a year older maybe, and saw his expensive clothing, and there it was, the stain her latte had caused. "And I just got this too."

If there was one thing Sakura hated it was rich people who were to self-centered. "Well it was an accident."

"Accident or not, you're paying for its cleaning so I hope you have enough money."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Sorry bud I don't have enough money for your stupid jacket," she spotted the clock in the shop and noticed what time it was, her eyes widened and saw it was 7:05. "Shit I'm late," she muttered under her breath and then glared at the blond, "I also don't have time to waste with you." And with that Sakura quickly ran passed the blond.

The rosette burst through the door causing all the customers and her co-workers to look at her, Sakura just blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh Sakura there you are, I was getting worried about you." Rin was the manager and owner of the maid café Sakura worked at, not only that but she was also 35-years-old. The one thing Sakura liked about Rin was that she wasn't really that strict and treated her employees as family. Sakura was extremely lucky that she was able to get a job in the café due to the fact there were a lot of girls that applied for a job here. The pay here was good, twenty dollars an hour and including tip, Sakura was able to make money for her college tuition and other things.

"I'm so sorry for being late sempai, I ran into some trouble." Sakura bowed her head.

"No worries dear, I'm just glad your okay, just get ready we have someone special coming in soon." The rosette nodded her head and headed towards the locker room to get changed.

The uniform the maids wore was a black dress that stopped right above their knees, the sleeves went up to their elbow with a little slit cut, the shoulders were exposed, a white corset covered the front, a white apron and white headband **(their uniforms are exactly the same ones that Misaki from Kaichou Wa Maid-sama wears, which I do not own)**. After putting on her uniform Sakura headed out and started taking orders from customers. Today was a bit busy than usual despite the fact it was only a Thursday, but the weather was starting to get a bit chilly and people came in to order something warm. Sakura headed towards the kitchen to hand in her customers order to the head chief and his crew. Before Sakura headed out the kitchen to take in more orders, Rin burst through the doors and panted heavily and the other employees followed after.

Rin clasped her hands together. "Okay everyone now I have an important announcement to make." The head chief and his crew immediately stopped cooking and everyone listened closely. "Now we have someone special here today, this young man is the son of a man who was like a father to me. I want you all to meet him and give him a warm welcome. Now come one and follow me."

All of the people who worked at the maid café followed Rin out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Sakura tried to get a good look of the man as she was in the back of the group.

"Guys this is Naruto Namikaze." Rin introduced to everyone, Sakura's eyes widened at the young man.

It was the same blond haired guy she ran into this morning, the same guy she had accidentally spilt her ice latte on. Correction it was the son of the rich and famous Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Sakura tried to make herself unnoticeable but sadly Naruto had spotted her and grinned.

"Well, well I didn't know you worked here." All of Sakura's co-workers moved aside causing Sakura to be in Naruto's line of vision.

"Naruto-kun I didn't know you knew Sakura-chan."

"I don't, she just happened to be the same girl who spilt her drink on my new jacket."

Sakura growled at him, "Like I said, it was an _accident_."

"Sakura, was this the reason why you were late?" The rosette blushed and nodded her head.

"Oh not only did she spill her drink on me but she was also late to work," Naruto shook his head, "I think you should fire her Rin-nee-chan," he said playfully earning him a glare from the rosette. "And you still owe me for the stain."

"I said I was sorry and it was an accident."

Rin dismissed everyone except Sakura, once everyone left Naruto's table, she playfully smacked his shoulder. "Naruto-kun, don't give Sakura-chan a hard time."

"Tsk whatever." This guy was really getting on Sakura's nerves and then smiled at Sakura. "How about you get me a nice caramel latte love?" The rosette gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, fighting the temptation to punch that pretty face of his.

"Of course," Sakura said through her teeth.

The blond haired teen rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Oh yeah he was getting on her nerves. "Of course _master_." Naruto just chuckled as he watched the rosette left, Rin just sighed this was going to be a long day.

After having to deal with that devil of a man, Sakura was extremely happy to be done with her shift and happy to finally go home, especially since she wouldn't ever have to see his ugly face again. After cleaning her body and changing into her pajamas, Sakura happily headed off to bed. Sakura was up at seven knowing that her one Friday class didn't start until ten and ended at twelve thirty. The rosette was extremely happy once she found out class was canceled, allowing Ino to happily drag her to go shopping since they both had the same Friday class. Ino was happy enough to drive Sakura back to her apartment, after the two friends said goodbye to each other, the rosette headed to her apartment with some new attire. She looked at her watch for the time and noticed it was only four and she didn't start work until 6:30, so she had plenty of time to kill. As she arrived on her floor, Sakura spotted her landlord, who was a woman in her late forties and was kind to everyone.

"Hello there Sakura-chan," Kimi greeted the young woman.

Sakura bowed her head in respect, "Good afternoon Kimi-san."

"Ah, a young man had stopped by and was looking for you."

"Really who was it?"

Kimi thought for a moment, "I didn't catch his name but he did say he knew you, I allowed him in your apartment I hope you don't mind." The older women snapped her fingers. "Ah yes he said his name was Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened and quickly ran to her apartment, once she unlocked the door, sitting on her couch was the one person she detested.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She stood in front of her with both hands on her hips

Naruto was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on top of the couch, and legs crossed. "Well I was waiting for you," his right hand reached for her wrist and pulled her to his lap. "Besides I _missed _you."

Sakura blushed but pushed herself aware from him. "That's total bullshit now give me the real reason why you're here."

With a little smirk on his face, Sakura would regret saying those words. "I have an idea on how you can pay me back."

**END**

**I apologize for such a short chapter but I decided to end it there. I also apologize if it seemed rushed and all over the place, it's been a while so give me a break XD.**

**Also I apologize once again for any grammatical mistakes/errors. Don't expect any quick updates from me a heads up as well, the story may go all over the place because I really have no direction for this story. You can all blame the evil plot bunnies for messing with me.**

**Reviews are welcome, but no flames, seriously grow the hell up and leave me the fuck alone. Everyone else, LOVE ME! LOL. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes Naruto-sama**

**Nyaa thank you all for the wonderful reviews, for those who favorite this story and followed it (although I prefer reviews lol). Anyways I really haven't gotten a good idea about this chapter so it will just be me spit balling it. So in advance I apologize for any mind fuckery or confusion XD. **

**I really am hoping that I can complete this story since it's been ages since I've completed a full length story. And "Hot" does not count as one lol. **

**Disclaimer: **Dear fanfiction website, does it look like I fucking own Naruto?

**Also there will be a few oc's that will be introduced, although I'm not too sure, but some will play a significant part of the story and other's not so much. Though like I mentioned in the previous chapter, there will be times that I will go all over the place with this story. Also I changed the price of Naruto's jacket from $300 to $3000, I thought it would help the story line a bit better ^^. **

**Anyways let's get this show on the road**

**ENJOY!**

"That son of a bitch, I can't believe he would make me do something like that."

"Sheesh Sakura calm down, I mean you did stain a very expensive jacket."

The rosette glared at her platinum blond friend, who was also her best friend, hating the fact she was siding with the _other_ blond.

"Come on Ino, what kind of jacket is worth $3,000 dollars, you know what, don't even bother answering." Sakura let out a tiring sigh she just couldn't believe what that bastard was asking for her to do.

_Flashback last night_

"_I have an idea on how you can pay me back." _

_That stupid smirk of his was still on his face and right now she just wanted to smack it off._

"_Oh and what would that be? Hopefully nothing stupid like: being your personal maid." She saw that smirk of his turning into a wild grin. "Oh hell no, seriously, I have to be your freaking maid?!"_

"_Well I was just going to have you be my personal assistant but your idea sounds so much better."_

_Sakura formed her arms into an 'x.' "No my idea is terrible and I wouldn't mind being your personal assistant."_

"_Nope I decided you are my maid until your debt has been repaid."_

_The rosette just wanted to die right then and there._

_Flashback end_

"Me and my big mouth," Sakura grumbled onto the table.

Ino really felt bad for her friend since she had to be the personal maid of some rich guy, but it just wasn't _any_ rich guy, it was Namikaze Naruto: multi-billionaire, the next heir to the Namikaze Corporation and a bachelor.

"Well it's only until you pay off your debt right so how long would it be?"

Sakura rested on her left cheek on the table. "I don't know, he didn't say anything about it, probably making me work fifty cent an hour just to torture me."

"There, there Sakura, I'm sure everything will be alright," the rosette's best friend patted her head.

"Ino you've never met the guy, he's totally evil and a bastard."

"Sheesh Sakura how can you hate someone so much especially since you just met him."

Sakura glared at the girl sitting across the table. "I had to wait his table and it was completely ridiculous. He ordered things that weren't even on the menu and things I had never even heard of. Seriously when he gives me that stupid smirk of his, I just want to smack it right off his face."

"Sounds like to me that you like him."

"Pfft please Ino like I'd fall for his type."

Ino couldn't help but grin a bit. "I don't know Sakura, I mean if you want to smack his smirk off his face is a sure sign that you must have some feelings for him."

"Yeah, the feeling of not wanting to do anything with him," Sakura really didn't want anything to do with that stupid blond haired guy.

"Well well I didn't expect to find you here." Sakura looked up and saw those cerulean eyes that belonged to the one guy despised the most. "Hello there my little maid," Naruto gave the rosette that smirk she hated the most.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The rosette glared at the blond standing right in front of her.

"Today is Thursday and I usually go to this coffee shop every Thursday."

Sakura just slammed her head against the table and Ino couldn't help but give a small smile. The platinum blond looked at her fellow blond, "Hello there Namikaze-san."

Naruto couldn't help but give Ino a charming smile. "Hello there beautiful, oh and you can just call me Naruto, Namikaze-san is my father."

"Well I think I should leave you two alone," as soon as Ino started getting up, Sakura gave her a pleading look, causing the blond haired girl to pat her friend's head. "Oh Sakura you'll be okay." Just when Ino left the rosette gave her death glare.

"Now my little maid you shouldn't be so mad, besides you should feel honor of being left alone with me and sitting at the same table as well." Naruto sat down where Ino was and rested his right cheek on the palm of his hand, "Besides plenty of girls would love to be in your place."

Sakura growled at him, "Well not many girls are unfortunate as me."

Naruto just chuckled, "My dear little cherry blossom if you hadn't spilt that drink of yours on me then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Did I ever tell you that it was an _accident_," Sakura gritted her teeth at him.

"I know but I just love bringing up again and again."

"You just love torturing me don't you?"

Naruto chuckled again, "Oh my dear cherry blossom I'm not torturing I'm just stating the facts."

Emerald eyes narrowed at the blond haired man sitting across from her. "So besides being at this coffee shop every Thursday, why are you bothering me."

"Have you forgotten about what we talked about?" Sakura gave another growl. "Well I just came to come to pick you up so you can start on your job."

"Oh come on I have work today."

"That's fine I asked Rin-nee-chan if you could have today off since there's so much to do today." Naruto couldn't help but smirk as the pink haired girl sitting across from him continued to glare at him. "Has anyone ever told you that look so sexy and you're angry." Sakura couldn't help but blush at the comment. "Now come on my dear little cherry blossom we have work to do." The blond got up and grabbed Sakura by the elbow and led her out the door. As soon as they exited the coffee shop, Naruto opened the door of the limo that was waiting for them and ushered Sakura in. Once the rosette was seated in, Naruto closed the door and went to the other side and sat down next to her.

The limo driver adjusted his mirror and made eye contact with Naruto through the mirror, "Where to Naruto-sama."

"To my apartment Stephan," the limo driver nodded and started driving.

"Wait why are we heading to your apartment, I thought we were heading to your house?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my dear little cherry blossom, I don't live with my parents, I just live in apartment, _alone_."

The drive to Naruto's apartment only took twenty minutes, and Sakura looked up at the building and saw how simple looking it looked. The two exited out of the limo and entered the building, once the rosette took a step inside, and she how plain looking it looked on the inside. It looked like a regular apartment lobby, and she thought that the blond would live somewhere a bit more luxurious.

"Not what you expected huh?" Sakura jumped a bit as she felt Naruto's warm breath against her ear. Seeing her jump just made Naruto chuckle a bit. "You'd thought I live somewhere a bit fancy didn't you?"

"Well yeah, considering your social status."

Naruto just laughed, "Yeah well you're not the only one, besides my parents think I live somewhere fancy too, but I'm a guy who enjoys the simple things in life." The blond grabbed the rosette by the waist and pulled her to him. "Now why don't I show you my apartment?" The two headed towards the elevator and Naruto pressed the number 11, once they reached the eleventh floor, there was another elevator across them and Naruto led Sakura to it.

"You have a penthouse?" Naruto nodded and grinned.

He opened the elevator and pressed the number 12 button, once on the twelfth floor, the blond led her to his penthouse. As soon as he unlocked the door, Sakura gasped at what she saw. The floor was made out of black like marble floor, the living room had white couches and a brown furry carpet, a flat screen television hanging on the wall and a fireplace underneath **(A/N: if you want a full description of Naruto's penthouse, the link is in my profile, the only thing I changed was adding the fireplace, the brown furry carpet, removing the two white chairs that were near the television, and adding a balcony in Naruto's room and)**. After giving Sakura the grand tour of his place, the rosette rested on the comfortable couch while the blond headed towards the kitchen getting water for the two. Naruto sat down next to the rosette and gave her a glass of ice cold water and placed a wrapped box on top of the coffee table.

"I thought you said you were a main that enjoyed the simple things in life."

The blond couldn't help but laugh a bit, "True but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy the luxurious things in life as well, besides we all live once don't we?" He hid his smirk as he took a sip of his water.

"I guess I can't argue with you on that," the rosette took a sip of her water as well but her eyes fell onto the wrapped boxed on the coffee table. "So what's with the gift?"

Naruto took both his drink and Sakura's and placed it on the table and grabbed the box and handed it to her. "This is your welcoming gift as well as your uniform." He said as he reached for his glass.

Sakura began to open the box and her eyes widened as she saw what was in it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The blond took another sip of his water as he tried to hide the smirk Sakura oh so hated.

**END**

**Well here you go kiddies the second chapter of this story of mine. I know I'm writing short chapters but I can't help it, it's been a while so give me a break lol. Anyways what did Naruto give to Sakura that made her act like that, the world may never know XD.**

**Anyways a Christmas present to you all, so Happy Holidays guys. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit faster since I'm on winter break ^^.**


End file.
